Cuando La Oscuridad Caiga
by whendarknessfalls4
Summary: Hi everyone! this is a fan fic i was working long time ago after ending the anime of Elfen Lied and this is part of what i remember of my project and with the time i will upload more if you like, and i will edit episodes so i can make it better, it would be soon an english version. And remember to change chapter(recuerden cambiar capitulos). Feel free to comment and make reviews
1. When Darkness Falls

_Ustedes saben que es... La oscuridad? Yo... je je... La recuerdo muy bien en esos tiempos... Cuando era un jodido niño... Cuando creía que la cosa no podía estar tan jodida aun perdiendo a mis padres, no les bastaron con quitarme la vida... Ah, que tiempos aquellos... Sin duda los mas divertidos... recuerdo haber muerto 3 veces... Nunca me había sentido tan vivo._

_Recuerdo como fue el día que llegue a ese jodido lugar, pero no como fue que llegue. Era mas pequeño de lo que yo creía. Y las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba..._

-sígueme, pequeño- Dice una misteriosa voz de mujer. -Porque estoy aquí? Qué es este lugar?- Pregunta dudoso el chico con sus ojos sensibles a la luz cegadora de ese "despertar". -No te preocupes, solo estarás aquí por un tiempo- Dice la mujer mirando al chico de reojo vigilando que no se desviara.

El chico al finalizar el escuchar de estas palabras sintió un estruendo en su cabeza y el sonar de un zumbido en sus débiles oídos de infante, dolorido agazapado en el suelo. Todo sonido se había desvanecido en ese momento pero su vista mientras presionaba su cabeza con sus manos se fue aclarando mas y mas conforme el aturdimiento pasaba. -Niño, estas bien?- pregunta la mujer preocupada. El joven pone sus manos en frente de sus ojos y cierra sus puños aclarando sus sentidos.

-Si, estoy bien- Dijo el chico con vista y sentidos por fin aclarados, pero sintiéndose mas que mejor. La mujer suspira en alivio y ella vuelve a su trayectoria mientras el joven la sigue. -Donde están mis padres? porque no los veo?- Dijo el chico. -No te preocupes por ellos, los veras cuando se arregle un asunto- Responde la mujer. El chico no hace mas que tratar de caminar con la mirada y margen bajo por no querer llamar la atención de las otras personas.

Mirando los pasillos siguiendo a la desconocida mujer, se detienen en lo que parece una oficina. Mientras la mujer se detenía a hablar con otra persona en ese lugar, el joven que la seguía observa que habían niños, el pequeño los mira y levanta su mano en seña de saludo y una sonrisa nerviosa, los jóvenes le responden sonriendo igual pero esa sonrisa se borra cuando entre ellos camina una chica de cabello rosado y lo que el creía unas orejas postizas de gato, creyendo que se trataría de una moda pero... no tenia una diadema encima, las tenia pegadas en la cabeza! Aunque lo que le llamaba mas la atención era el echo de porque dejaron de mostrar emoción al pasar de la niña.

Continuo viendo a la joven hasta que ella se detiene fríamente en el campo de vista del joven, el chico nervioso traga saliva por lo que haría si con su misma presencia podía borrar de la cara unas sonrisas de un grupo de niños pero ella solo después de unos fríos y lentos segundos ella dio una fija mirada al chico. El joven desmoralizado da un pequeño paso atrás esperando que se fuera, como si se tratara de un niño esperando que una imaginaria sombra se alejara de una puerta abierta en un cuarto oscuro.

La niña solo al ver la cobardía del joven mueve su vista al frente y se va de la vista de las personas. -Cual es tu nombre pequeño?- Le pregunto otra mujer desconocida al chico. El chico desconcertado aun de el encuentro de la niña voltea a la mujer sin escuchar bien lo que había dicho. -Cual es tu nombre pequeño?- Pregunto la otra mujer de manera pasiva y tranquila que venia siguiendo el chico desde su llegada. - Y-yo?- Respondió el chico nervioso viendo a la mujer que preguntaba pero al ver la cálida mirada de la joven que acompaño se sintió mas confiado en responder -no temas, no te pasara nada. dice la joven suavemente reconfortando a el chico para que se sienta mas cómodo en su posición. - Mi nombre es... Alex...- Responde el chico. - Hmm... no había oído un nombre así antes. No eres de aquí verdad? Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. Déjame mostrarte lo que sera tu nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante. Ah! casi se me olvida! soy la directora de este lugar, un gusto. -

El joven al escuchar sobre su nuevo hogar se pone nervioso cuando solo creía que se quedaría por un tiempo y responde nervioso - Nuevo hogar? No se suponía que... - Alex mira a la joven pero ella solo agacha su cabeza apenada por haber mentido al chico pero Alex se dio cuenta que ya no habría mas que pudiera hacer y solo miraba a sus alrededores mientras las palabras de la directora entraban y salían de sus orejas sin ninguna importancia para el, saliendo de la realidad entrando a su propia imaginación de su mente mientras caminaban por el orfanato. - Así que recuerda joven, esta estrictamente prohibido la violencia entre los internados de el orfanato, entendido? - decía firmemente la directora rompiendo la burbuja de pensamientos de Alex. La mira confuso a al no oír mas que esas únicas palabras. La joven adulta en una pequeña risita burlona responde - No se preocupe directora, no creo que alguien como el vaya a causar problemas - Le causo un poco de gracia lo que había dicho la directora el solo pensar como alguien tan pequeño como el podría causar daño.

- Eso espero. Ya tenemos demasiado con el pánico que causa esa niña de pelo rosado, Kaede se llamaba si no me equivoco. - dijo la directora haciendo que Alex pusiera su atención en esa mención -Descuida, Alex es un buen chico. solo hay que darle tiempo a que se acostumbre al lugar, no es así Alex?- dice la joven dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa a Alex. Alex al recibirla le responde con una sonrisa un poco tímido confiado en que ella y la directora no harían nada que lo molestara o le hicieran algún tipo de daño. - Esta bien, confió en lo que dices. Se que te encargaras bien de el. Acompáñalo a su habitación mientras le asigno un compañero de cuarto -.

Alex al llegar a su nueva habitación observa lentamente el pequeño cuarto donde pasaría lo que seria su "mejor etapa" de su vida. Se sienta en la cama, encogido de hombros, confuso por el motivo del por que estaba allí. La joven en acto de bondad se sienta junto a Alex y conversa con el. - Creí que solo me quedaría aquí por un tiempo, eso me habías dicho - dice Alex con un poco de decepción en su voz. - Lamento que no pueda darte respuesta y que no te haya dicho la verdad. Pero prometo que mientras tu estés aquí yo me encargare de cuidarte y que no te sientas solo. Es duro, lo comprendo, pero te prometo que tendrás amigos aquí con los que podrás convivir y no te sentirás triste -. Alex alza su mirada a la mujer pensando si confiar en lo que dice o no. - Tranquilo, no mentía con que todo seria temporal, te prometo que volverás a ver a tus padres otra vez, solo sera un pequeño tiempo, pero mientras eso pasa yo estaré contigo, si?-.

Alex al sentir verdad en las palabras de la joven mujer, la abraza y ella coloca su mano en la espalda de Alex. - nos divertiremos mucho juntos ya verás!, y también conocerás a otros niños como tu con los que lo pasaras bien!- dice ella sonriente. - voy a buscar tu compañero de cuarto, mientras espera aquí, si?-. Alex asiente con la cabeza mientras le responde con una sonrisa haciendo saber que podían confiar mutuamente. La mujer se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta y al llegar se despide con una sonrisa a Alex. - Ah! por cierto, mi nombre es Akane, un gusto conocerte -. Alex observa como se va y tranquilo solo se acuesta en la cama y observa al vacío del techo esperando a quien seria su compañero de cuarto.

Pensante alegre en su mente que ahora conoce a alguien en que confiar en ese lugar, pero aun se pregunta a si mismo que fue lo que paso antes de que esa memoria perdida que seria su respuesta de lo que haya pasado que lo llevara a ese lugar y su mente bloqueara toda memoria de lo sucedido. Rendido de pensar en que paso solo da un suspiro rendido y un estiramiento de cansancio.

Akane se dirigía sonriente a una oficina donde una de las tutoras le dirían que compañero le fue asignado a Alex, aunque había algo en la mente de ella que no la dejaba hacer temer por el nuevo compañero de cuarto. Akane toca la puerta de una oficina y pregunta - Hola, puedo pasar?-. Una de las tutoras responde - Oh, claro! Adelante Akane-. - Hola Hiyori! vengo por el compañero de cuarto de el chico nuevo- La saludo Akane a la otra mujer. Eran buenas amigas esas dos, ambas tenían que cargar con la presión de cuidar de muchos niños cada día. - Claro, Alex se llamaba verdad? déjame revisar quienes están disponibles para estar compartir cuarto-. Hiyori se acerco a una computadora donde venia un listado de los huérfanos con compañeros de cuarto, pero la mayoría ya tenían un compañero haciendo la búsqueda difícil. Akane pregunta por la expresión fija de Hiyori - Pasa algo?- dijo Akane. -No, solo es que parece ser que todos los jóvenes ya tienen compañero sin que falte ninguno de sobra. - Te importa si echo un vistazo?- Pregunto Akane. - No, adelante. De todos modos tengo que hacer papeleo para que algunos padres tengan tutoria de los jóvenes que fueron elegidos para adopción - dice Hiyori cansada. - Si, entiendo lo cansado que es lidiar con el papeleo, como cuando tenia que mover columnas de papeles a la oficina de la directora para poder pagar los gastos de los chicos de ese evento que hicieron - Dice Akane sonriente. Hiyori ríe recordando lo que paso en esa fecha - Si lo recuerdo, daba un poco de pena el tener que verte hacer ese tipo de trabajos de mula de carga por la directora, pero a la vez era gracioso verte de esa pose tan humillante, pero de todos modos sigues siendo la favorita del orfanato - dice Hiyori burlona.

- Si, pero alguien tiene que hacerlos o este lugar se vendría cabeza abajo. Bueno, ya empezare a buscar el compañero de Alex, no sera que el ya a de estar esperando-. Akane busco por largo tiempo dentro de la computadora revisando cada espacio de la lista solo para buscar a el nuevo compañero de cuarto. Ya de tanto buscar cansada y aburrida por fin encuentra a alguien con quien podría estar, pero para su sorpresa era la pequeña niña que todos decidían apartarse de manera cobarde. Hiyori al recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta se despide de su amiga para poder terminar el día.

- Adiós Akane-. Hiyori observa la sorpresa en la cara de Akane y pregunta que pasa. - Akane, que pasa, porque estas sorprendida?-. Dice hiyori. - Eh? oh, disculpa. Es solo que hay una sola persona disponible, pero... -. Responde Akane con su misma expresión. -Pero...?-. Responde Hiyori con un poco de impaciencia. - Nada... es la pequeña Kaede ya sabes... pero no es permitido el alojar cuartos mixtos a los huérfanos y... ya sabes... ella es... -. Dice Akane. - Tienes razón... pero de todos modos porque no movemos a Alex con otros dos niños y movemos a Kaede a otro cuarto con dos niñas, No es como si algo malo pasara por hacer que ambos conozcan a otros niños, de todos modos uno es nuevo y no conoce a nadie y la otra es una chica solitaria que necesita conocer a alguien. No creo que la directora o alguien vea algo de malo en eso -. Dice Hiyori un poco cansada estirándose para llegar a dormir. - Si, tienes razón, pero hay algo que me hace desconfiar... Lo discutiré con la directora si lo permite, lo menos que necesito es perder su confianza -. Dice Akane pensante si Alex lograría llevarse bien con los demás chicos.

- Descuida, presiento que Alex es buen chico no buscara problemas con el, de todos modos tu estas para cuidarlo, no? -. Responde Hiyori. - Tienes razón, confió en lo que dices, pero aun así estate al tanto para cambiar de compañeros a Alex si esto no sale bien -. - Si directora.- dice Hiyori de manera burlona. Akane solo mira con gracia a Hiyori y se dirige a darle las noticias a Alex.

Alex acostado en su cama mientras trata de reconciliar el sueño por el cuarto siguiente donde unos niños estaban jugando a horas de la noche causando ruido a las dos habitaciones en sus lados, oyendo los pasos en el suelo de madera solida. Akane entra al cuarto y le avisa a Alex que lo trasladarían de habitación y llevara una de sus cobijas y una almohada para poder dormir como nuevo. Al llegar al cuarto Akane le pide a uno de los jóvenes si permitirían a Alex dormir en una de las camas de la litera y Akane al convencerlos, el niño que se movió a dormir al suelo quejumbroso se acomodaba en el suelo. Akane se acerca a la salida para apagar las luces. - Buenas noches -. Dice despacio para no despertar a los demás niños de las otras habitaciones.

- Así que... tu eres el nuevo, Cual es tu nombre? -. Alex solo se queda silencioso en la oscuridad escuchando a el niño, mientras Alex trata de dormir. - No hablas también eh? Bah, da igual, mi nombre es Tomoo y espero no seas como esa estúpida niña cornuda -. - Niña cornuda?- decía Alex recordando a aquella misteriosa niña que se encontró al llegar. - Ahora si hablas? bueno... esa niña, abominación, no se como es que sus padres permitieron dejar vivir a una débil rara como ella. Nunca habla ni hace nada, solo se queda allí sola, seria, sin emoción. Toda una rara creyendo que nosotros somos nada, pero ya vera para que vea que no aceptamos idiotas como ella aquí -. Alex solo queda cayado, curioso de como seria conocer a esa niña que escucho tenia cierta "fama" pero un poco nervioso. Solo decide dormir y esperar el primer día en el orfanato.


	2. When Darkness Falls Pt 2

_Que linda infancia tuvimos nosotros los del orfanato. Estudiar, comer, salir a ver el sol... Y después ser humillados por los idiotas del orfanato. Todo esto funcionaba como jugar quemados. solo puedes evitar los problemas por un tiempo. Y cuando te llegue el momento de recibir tendrás que estar preparado para devolvérselas mas fuerte. Osea que si eres idiota te quedaras al frente a que toque el momento en el que te trataran de impactar... fuera... o si eres inteligente y quieres llegar al final solo quédate atrás y no te metas en la jodida linea de tiro y usa a los demás como escudo a lo que te __lanzan. Abecés creo que era mas humano estar en los talones de ese niño europeo en la guerra a que pasaran lo que ella en el orfanato..._

- Vamos despierta! Se nos hace tarde para las clases -. Alex escucha esas palabras mientras despierta de su profundo sueño y bosteza. - Q-que? ¿día de clases? -. Alex se tallaba los ojos mientras lentamente perdía el sueño. - Si! Y estamos retrasados y al menos que quieras limpiar el orfanato en vez de jugar en el patio quédate dormido! -. Decía el niño acelerado por la presión de llegar a clases que tan terrible se le hacia faltar. - Es broma, verdad? -. Responde Alex mirando exaltado al pobre niño. - No, y si no te alistas al menos ayúdame a despertar a Tomoo -. Alex ríe al escuchar el nombre Tomoo pero el otro pequeño no lo encuentra gracioso y solo sigue alistándose.

- Por favor, te pido que te alistes que ya no nos queda mucho tiempo -. Alex a poco dar se levanta de la cama y empieza a prepararse para ir a su primer día de clases. - Tomoo despierta! no tenemos mucho tiempo! -. Decía aquel niño acelerado como ardilla tratando de despertar a Tomoo tirando de el por los pies. - Por favor Marko... déjame dormir en paz... no es como si se quemara el orfanato -. Marko al escuchar aquella perezosa respuesta tira de sus manos para que se mueva pero Tomoo no hace mas acurrucarse mas en su cama. - Maldición Tomoo! eres un maldito holgazán! Ya habrá tiempo para dormir! -.

Mientras que esos dos discutían Alex terminaba de ponerse una camisa para salir, observa como ellos discutían, esperando a que acabaran para poder ir a clases. - Bueno, ya iré a prepararme para irnos a clase -. Apenas Tomoo de mala gana se levantaba y acabara de arreglarse el otro niño decide irse a todo dar por lo tarde. - Dios, ya es tarde! los espero en clase y espero no falten -.

Tomoo al acabar de prepararse e ir a la puerta de su habitación para irse se percata que Alex lo observaba y Tomoo frunciendo el ceño dice - Quieres que te borre esa mirada del rostro? Vas a venir o que? -. Alex al oír tal respuesta se mueve de donde estaba para seguir a Tomoo ya que no sabia donde quedaba cada lugar en ese orfanato. Alex al salir de la habitación y sentir un soplido de viento fresco en su cara, inhala y exhala sintiéndose calmado. Alex sigue a Tomoo en los pasillos con una mirada curiosa viendo a sus alrededores.

- Una pregunta? - Dice Alex. - Qué quieres? Dice Tomoo de mala gana sin querer ser molestado por nadie en esa fresca mañana.

- Es sobre Marko. El no es de aquí como yo verdad? Como termino aquí? -. Dice Alex curioso. - No se porque te interesa saber pero bueno... Lo único que me a contado es que el lugar donde estaba anteriormente lo cuidaban unas malditas brujas en el este de Europa o algo así de allí no me importo demasiado lo que decía -

- No te preocupa lo que le pase a los demás? no te importa si se siente mal? -. Dice Alex inocente. - Mira, déjame dejártelo claro. Ese tipo de personas son débiles e idiotas. Ellos creen que los demás deben de girar a su alrededor solo porque han sufrido, como si todos los de aquí no lo hubiéramos echo pero nosotros decidimos no quedarnos atrás y seguir, y ese tipo de personas débiles no hacen mas que ser estorbo, y a los demás y a mi no nos importaría deshacernos de estorbos como esos idiotas -. Tomoo al decir eso ultimo señala con su mirada a la misma chica que Alex había visto al llegar al orfanato solo que esta vez estaba sola, sentada sin nadie a lado, haciéndole una impresión diferente a Alex de la que creía.

- Y una cosa mas, si se te ocurre acercarte a ella... Haré que lo lamentes -. Alex al oír esa respuesta decide mantenerse callado en mar baja hasta llegar a clases. Cuando se aproximaban a la entrada a el salón, Akane detiene a Alex sosteniéndolo con una mano el hombro. - Creíste que se me olvidaría verdad?. Toma, espero que la pases bien en tu primer día! -. Decía Akane con voz motivada al ser el primer día de clases de Alex con esperanza de que lo haría bien en su primer día. - Gracias Akane! -. Akane le sonríe a Alex y se despide de los dos chicos y manda un guiño con el ojo a Alex y este solo da una sonrisa tímida de respuesta. Tomoo al observar esto da unos ligeros golpes al hombro de Alex y en plan de molestar dice. - Así que... te gusta Akane eh? -. Alex se alerta y enrojecido lo niega torpemente. - N-no me gusta! solo... me cae bien y es todo... -. Tomoo responde: - Vamos no lo niegues, ella es muy linda con todos nosotros y apuesto que te gusta por sus buenos tratos -. Alex, como un niño que lo molestan con alguien que le gusta se abochorna y casi queriendo llorar niega todo pero Tomoo ya aburrido de molestar a Alex le dice que entren ya a clases.

- Bueno, ya hay que entrar a el salón que Marko nos a de estar esperando dentro... y quizás podrás ver a tu novia después de clases -. Dice Tomoo de manera burlona. - Eres un tonto... solo entremos y terminemos con esto -. Cuando Alex y Tomoo entraron a clases vio que el maestro estaba impartiendo ya las clases, este los detuvo en frente de la pizarra e hizo que se presentaran frente a la clase y explicaran el motivo de su retraso. Tomoo, como no era sorpresa para nadie, lo hizo con gran desinterés y a mala gana, pero para el otro chico se le erizaron los pelos temiendo que vaya a hacer algo estúpido y quedar mal frente a la clase pero de todos modos decide presentarse. El maestro les pide sentarse en alguna butaca desocupada, Tomoo se sentó con su grupo de amigos y una de las esquinas y Alex buscando un lugar encuentra a Marko, diciéndole que se siente junto a el. Alex se sienta mientras observaba como Marko prestaba atención en clases. El distraído observa los alrededores de el salón buscando algo con que distraerse. El tiempo pasaba y Alex solo deseaba que esa clase acabara pero distracción acaba cuando el maestro es llamado fuera del salón. Cuando el salio, los estudiantes en voz baja parloteaban aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían. Tomoo hablando idioteces con sus amigos... Otro grupo de amigas hablando de cosas de niñas... Otro grupo planeando lo que harían después de clases... Así fue por un par de minutos, hasta que el profesor llego al salón todos quedaron en silencio absoluto. - Estudiantes, denle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante del grupo, la trasladaron a este salón, así que muéstrenle respeto y háganla sentir bien en el grupo y denle un buen ejemplo de quien son -.

Al oír esto los estudiantes y ver pasar a la niña nueva del grupo, se quedaron todos en un silencio absoluto algunos susurraban burlas entre si de ella, y Alex logro oír algunas, y mientras mas se quedaba la niña en frente de la clase en esos pocos momentos los se lograba notar que los demás la veían con asco y desprecio susurrándose cosas entre si pero otros al menos tuvieron la pequeña misericordia de solo no prestarle atención viéndola solo con desaprobación. - Muy bien pequeña dinos tu nombre -. Dijo el maestro. - Soy... Kaede -. Un alumno arrojo una bola de papel a la cabeza de la joven pero ella solo le queda aguantarse y apretar sus puños. Aunque Alex viera toda esa desaprobación por el grupo el no sentía nada en contra de ella aun si tenia dos cuernos en su cabeza en forma de orejas de gato o el echo de que su primer encuentro ella haya reflejado desprecio a la gente ajena a ella, simplemente no sentía que debía de hacer algo malo con ella porque no había echo nada simplemente.

Alex solo se le queda viendo a la niña mientras que con una expresión en el rostro de la chica deprimente, de manera muy desalentadora caminaba buscando un lugar, pero por cada paso que daba entre los estudiantes solo escuchaba insultos, burlas y desaprobación de parte de ellos aunque ella no mostrara atención alguna y solo siguiera caminando. Alex al verla sintió algo de lastima por ella y se puso a pensar que decirle pero al estar dentro de clases lleno de mandriles prefirió esperar a salir de clases donde nadie levantara mal prejuicio de el. Mientras el maestro escribía en la pizarra, Tomoo se arrimo a espaldas de Kaede susurrándole cosas, cosas que Alex no logro percibir bien pero por la manera que Kaede apretaba sus puños sabia que no era bueno, Alex miro con un poco de asco y desaprobación a Tomoo pero no le queda de otra que seguir con la clase.

Al acabar la clase y que los estudiantes se hayan despedido del maestro, Alex y Marko caminaban por los pasillos del lugar para llegar a su habitación para dejar sus cosas e irse a descansar en el orfanato pero en el camino Marko notaba algo extraño en la mirada de Alex, el pregunta porque la mirada, pero Alex solo lo niega y continúan caminando. - Una pregunta? -. dice Alex repentinamente. - Si?-.

- Quién era esa niña? Porque la gente actúa de manera extraña cuando ella se acerca? -. Dice Alex. - Que te puedo decir... Solo digamos que la gente aquí detesta lo que sea diferente. Como acabas de ver ella tiene dos cuernos en su cabeza, que en mayoría de los casos a sido causa de burlas -. Responde Marko. - Y la otra parte? -. - Digamos que es... fría. Mas bien algo inexpresiva. Desde que llego no a echo mas que hacer la rutina sin hablar ni expresarse ni convivir con nadie y la gente a tomado temor a eso, aunque creo que al principio era tímida pero ahora es así por los abusos. Yo no siento nada en contra de ella pero tampoco la e conocido como para decir que me agrada, y tomo no es un santo que digamos -. - Enserio? -. Dice Alex sarcásticamente.

- No se, que crees tu? El siempre decide meterse con los que son débiles o diferentes escudándose con su escusa de que somos solo estorbo y que no deberíamos existir, el estorbo es el que no nos deja vivir tranquilos, que si somos diferentes o hemos sufrido, no es nuestra culpa que nos haya pasado todo esto, ¡Nosotros no lo quisimos así! hubiéramos preferido estar con nuestros padres y hermanos que nos amarían y jugarían con nosotros a tener que estar aquí perdiendo nuestra vida con ese idiota! -. Alex miraba que aun si Tomoo y el otro niño se conocían antes, había remordimiento entre ellos. Obviamente por lo que observaba Alex de Tomoo y lo que le decía de Marko en ese día sabía porque, pero aun necesitaba saber mas. Estar en un lugar donde podría estar sin secretos para saber en quien confiar. - Bueno... ya llegamos. Estaré en el comedor si me necesitas.- Decía el niño ya de haber dejado su mochila en su habitación y alejándose de el. Alex se preparaba para que en ese día libre de molestias y cosas que hacer pudiera pensar que decirle a la niña Kaede. Aunque no creía que tenia las de poder hacerlo. De todos modos, que podría perder?


	3. When Darkness Falls Pt 3

_Esa niña... recuerdo muy bien a esa niña... Como olvidar esos ojos... Si era fría, quizás, pero había algo que al verla avivaba mi interior cada vez que me veía con esas frías expresiones y quizás la primera vez que le hable pudo haber sido la cosa mas humillante de mi vida pero... tenia algo que me gustaba... algo que me recordaba... a mi._

- Muy bien Alex... Allí esta... No tengas temor... de todos modos es ella es la quien sufre por culpa del resto no el resto por ella... No es como si me matara, o si?... Ok... Aquí voy! - Alex la tenia en la mira justo al frente... En un ambiente perfecto. En el patio de el orfanato... Sentada en un banquillo... Una sola palabra... Una sola acción... Algo que haga que pueda hablar con ella.. Alguna excusa comprensible para ir a hacer que ella pierda el tiempo con el... De todos modos, no es como si ella fuera a matarlo eso lo tenia claro, si, pero el tener que hacer algo para no quedar marcado en ella de una manera que no le traiga mal cada vez que pensara en su nombre lo sentía mas profundamente que ser despedazado. Pero solo se vive una vez, no?

- H-hola, soy Alex y tu? -. Pobre chico... Ya se reflejaba con su mirada que un simple viento lo quebraría en pedazos. Aun si sabia su nombre se sintió estúpido preguntarlo, pero creo que era mejor eso a hacerle creer a ella que era un acosador. Aun al menos decide quedarse solo, quieto, frente a frente, aguantando la mirada fría de la niña clavada en sus ojos en espera de una respuesta, y solo se queda así la pequeña contemplando su cobardía, viendo que no valía la pena hablar con el, pensando que solo quería mofarse de ella o era la simple torpes de el niño que la evitaba responder.

- Bueno emm... me preguntaba si...- -. La niña con un poco de molestia en su cara como no era sorpresa con los demás niños del orfanato solo se levanto y sin pensársela dos veces si aquel cobarde era un idiota o no, se fue de la vista dejando una mirada dejando claramente que la dejara sola. El chico antes de decir algo antes de que se fuera el solo sintió un alivio de no tener que pasar un momento vergonzoso, pero en cierta parte se sentía estúpido por la manera que reacciono Kaede. - Pudo haber sido peor -. Pensaba el niño en si mientras caminaba pensando que hacer mientras se le aclaraban de nuevo las ideas de aquel vergonzoso y corto momento.

Alex caminaba y caminaba en los estrechos pasillos del orfanato, paseando su mirada, imaginando sus fantasías, algo que hiciera que el tiempo se le hiciera mas rápido buscando y pensando que decirle esta vez pero el tiempo solo pasaba lentamente para el mientras exploraba el lugar así que decidió volver a su habitación a matar el tiempo. Aunque el cuarto tuviera libros y otras cosas para pasar el tiempo, era para el como estar en el Internet a las dos de la mañana, aun si haya mucho que este tenga para ofrecer simplemente no le interesaba o le aburría. Alex rendido de pensar en que hacer, se acuesta boca arriba en una cama esperando a que el aburrimiento acabe en sueño y tener que pasar el día. La vista se le agotaba y el sonido de el silencio se apagaba y cada vez mas sueño le entraba mas tarde que nunca decidió cerrar sus ojos lentamente, entre abriéndose un poco los ojos antes de cerrarse y finalmente quedar dormido.

Era algo extraño para el dormir en la manera que estaba ahora, no solo el echo de sentir extrañes mientras el creía que dormía si no soñar al hacerlo. Algo que no hacia muy seguido pero de todos modos decidió dejarse llevar por su mente para que pudiera volver a despertar al acabar. Pero... el solo se despertó en una dimensión extraña... Con un cielo en fauces oscuras rodeadas de rojo sangre y un plano vació de tierras negras, seca y dura como el carbón. La ceniza caía del cielo mientras que brizas de polvo acariciaba sus hombros. Alex extendía sus manos como si tratara de atrapar copos de nieve. Su pelo y su piel manchándose con la ceniza dejando su rostro y manos en un tono de piel pálida como un muerto. El pasaba en el lugar caminando y atrapando la ceniza que caía del cielo, sintiéndose en una retorcida especie de invierno pero a el no le importaba estar en ese lugar, se sentía libre sin nadie que lo molestara. El se quedo allí jugando y paseando, atrapando cenizas que caían del cielo y corriendo en la dura tierra. Al momento de girar la vista queriendo atrapar otro copo de ceniza allí había aparecido el orfanato en frente de el, pero con una apariencia tétrica, se le quedo viendo por unos momentos repasando el extraño lugar que cada vez que mas lo veía se quedaba aterrado. Ese terror se acabo cuando vio a lo que el creía era Akane caminando hacia ese lugar oscuro, solo que ella tenia una piel de un color azul oscuro como de un muerto en putrefacción pero intacta y unas cuencas por ojos, caminando de manera moribunda a la entrada. Se detuvo abriendo la entrada dejando ver el oscuro vació que tenia el edificio, y con unos resplandores brillando en amarillo por esas cuencas vacías volteo a los ojos de Alex penetrando su alma, y tratando de mover esos labios pálidos de muerte salio una voz tortuosa de oír que se le eran muy familiares las palabras que había dicho para Alex.

- Sígueme... pequeño...-. Escuchaba estas palabras Alex congelado del miedo, sin saber a que temer mas, a esa cosa muerta o a la oscuridad que salia del orfanato creyendo que en esas sombras había algo que lo esperaba para atacar, de todos modos sea cual sea lo que eligiera probablemente acabaría con Alex de la misma forma. Así que solo se aproximo lentamente asegurándose de que esa versión de Akane no lo atacara. Ella se movió dentro de el lugar justo cuando Alex toco la entrada haciendo que salte un poco del susto, pero de todos modos siguió a esa cosa.

Todo era como el orfanato, cuando llego solo que de manera oscura y que carente de vida, el creía que solo era un sueño de manera tétrica de lo que paso en su llegada, llegaría a la oficina donde vería a la directora y le asignarían un lugar pero al seguir caminando en esos pasillos oscuros consumidos en oscuridad, logro ser distraído por un sonido que conforme mas creía se acercaba a la oficina mas fuerte se hacia y mas ensordecedor era para el como mas aterrorizante era el echo de saber que le esperaba al fondo, y cada vez oía voces mas y mas fuertes, deseando que esa Akane lo hubiera asesinado justo en la entrada en vez de entrar a ese infierno, y cada vez mas y mas hórrido era el lugar, mas podrido, con puertas con cristales reflejando sombras de manos y siluetas en ellas y los pasillos siendo bañadas por una luz roja como la sangre corrompiendo mas la imagen del lugar ( watch?v=KhYgVXSoh2s)

Finalmente mas aterrado que nunca en su vida... los sonidos y voces acallaron y por fin se encontraba afuera de la oficina, solo que Akane no fue la que entra al cuarto oscuro. La puerta se abrió fuertemente rebelando un cuarto pequeño iluminado por una luz roja en el centro. Una fuerza empujo a Alex dentro del cuarto siendo la puerta cerrada en su entrada. Se quedo frente la puerta, golpeándola una y otra vez pidiendo que alguien le abriera pero sus gritos fueron inútiles, hasta que finalmente se destrozo las cuerdas bucales volteo a la luz roja que resplandecía de manera que la luz parecía asfixiarse con la oscuridad del cuarto. Allí paso el tiempo eterno esperando a que acabara el sueño, con su mirada agotada queriendo dormir pero con su cabeza en dirección siempre puesta a la luz para que no lo ataquen mientras duerma. Alex se levanto de un brinco al ver con sus ojos casi por cerrarse que en la luz roja una forma desconocida paso lentamente pero no tan cerca de la luz haciéndolo casi invisible a la vista de Alex. Arrimo un poco la cabeza cerca de la luz para ver con detalle lo que observaba y con poca claridad vio una forma estática en la luz que vio con poca claridad pero conforme los segundos pasaban empezaba a tener mas forma y mas detalle, revelando una cara sonriendo de una manera que jodería al que lo viera que parecía mofarse de el temor del pequeño, este chico trato de pedir ayuda de nuevo golpeando la puerta pero esta vez llorando y moqueando en miedo pero de nuevo, fue inútil. Otra vez Alex no le quedo otra mas que quedarse a esperar otra respuesta mientras veía esa cara que al verla mas tiempo, mas incomodo era tenerla en frente, mas ansiedad le provocaba, cada ves mas ganas de morir tenia. Otra figura se dio a aparecer en la escena, pero esta vez era femenino, como de una niña de 12 años solo que completamente pálida como la muerte y desnuda, inexpresiva, con unos ojos purpura dilatados y un pelo corto negro, Alex no reconocía a nadie que se pudiera haber visto así en el orfanato. Esta pequeña extendió su brazo queriendo que le tomara la mano acercándose mas a Alex, pero el aun no sabia que pasaba en ese cuarto y no aceptaba darle la mano. En esa respuesta la niña toma en gran fuerza su brazo y lo arrastraba a la luz roja, Alex con temor a ese rostro que mas se acercaba el en esa oscuridad, trataba de zafarse de la niña, pero la niña presentaba una fuerza inhumana sin importar que tanto tirase Alex del brazo, ella seguía jalándolo hacia la luz apenas a unos pasos de el rostro la luz se corto y el brazo de Alex había sido soltado en esa oscuridad. El solo se encogía en posición fetal llorando deseando que esa oscuridad se fuera, y ahora otra luz se encendió, pero esta vez con la niña que había visto junto a Kaede en las mismas condiciones que la otra pero con la mitad de un pedazo de acero con forma de casco tapando un lado de su rostro, pero solo paradas allí estáticas. Alex se queda observando a las niñas mientras que secaba sus lagrimas. A los pocos momentos otra figura de forma adulta comenzaba a aparecer en medio de las dos niñas aclarando mas su rostro y su vestimenta, con un pelo largo y gris como la ceniza y unos ojos bordeados en negro con pupilas afiladas como las de una serpiente rodeadas en una luz amarillenta, Alex por otra parte no sintió temor en ese momento, de echo, se le hacia conocida la figura que veía, solo se levanto y se puso en frente de esta, pero de manera precavida por si era hostil aquella figura.

_Alex__... Desalentador y condenado otra vez... Acaso siento tu cuerpo congelándose...? Je je... Tu me darás el poder para destruirlos a todos... __No temas... No te matare... Aun no llega el momento... Pero me servirás como mi marioneta... Pero al final no eres mas que alimento y seras quebrado al final como todos... Je je je... Alex, pequeño Alex... convertiré tu inocencia de cenizas a polvo... __Contigo me alimentare de sus almas... Seras tu... quien los dejara sin aliento y convertirá sus pieles en ceniza y dejara sus ojos echos polvo..._

Al terminar esta ultima frase aquella figura hizo aparecer dos cabezas de serpientes con dientes largos y afilados tratando de acercarse a Alex para morderlo. Un tentáculo afilado y largo emergió de la oscuridad tratando de acertar a Alex, cayendo cerca de el. El pequeño comenzó a correr, tratando de salvarse de el y cada vez mientras se alejaba de la luz del cuarto y corría en la oscuridad se lograba apreciar otra luz pequeña que no podía ser mas que la salida. Alex intento correr hacia esa luz lo mas rápido posible, cada vez aclarándose mas, sintiéndose mas aliviado por escapar pero cuando estuvo cerca de dar un paso a la luz, la niña desconocida lo volvió a sostener del brazo, parada estática e inexpresiva evitando que este corriera. La figura arrojó su tentáculo hacia el, siendo la niña atravesada por el manchando en sangre la cara de Alex llenándolo de pavor, Alex fue soltado del brazo y vio como la niña fue lanzada de nuevo al vació de el cuarto siendo sus viseras chorreando lo ultimo que escuchara. Corrió y corrió en los pasillos tratando de alcanzar la salida del orfanato, tratando de ser detenido por tentáculos y manos que salían de reventando las ventanas de las puertas, mientras que este solo corría con sus manos en la cabeza llorando tratando de acabar con esa locura. Cuando por fin alcanzo libertad, siguió corriendo hasta que se topó con Kaede en un risco que en el fondo se notaba un gran vació. - ¿¡Qué demo-!? -. Un tentáculo había atravesado a Alex dejándolo sin aliento sofocado en su propia sangre, el tentáculo lo rotaba en dirección contraria haciéndolo ver a aquella figura con dos serpientes en sus costados acercándose a el. Alex adolorido creyendo que ese era su fin, solo cerro los ojos y aflojo su cuerpo pensando que ojala sea rápida su muerte, llorando de temor esperando su final. una de las serpientes violentamente metió su cabeza en el pecho de Alex devorando su corazón, manchando el rostro de Alex mientras a este se le remarcaban venas negras de su cuello a la cara. La serpiente saliendo de su pecho restregando sus largos y filosos dientes en la carne de el chico, sale y abre sus labios mostrando a Alex su propia sangre en los dientes de la criatura y su reflejo de su agónico cuerpo en el reflejo del fluido. Después de esto la figura pateo el cuerpo agonizante al vació mientras que este caía observando con su vista apagándose como la sombra y las dos niñas lo miraban caer.

Alex se despertó de golpe jalando aire. Vio que estaba en una cama en lo que parecía una enfermería y Akane se encontraba sentada en una silla a lado suyo.


	4. When Darkness Falls Pt 4

_Saben... eso que había visto... Era algo mas que un simple sueño. Era... Algo hermoso... Era mi bendición... Pero esa bendición tenia varias maldiciones atrás que me hizo hacer arrastrar... Pero valió la pena mancharse de sangre._

Alex jalaba aire de manera y miraba a sus alrededores alborotado y confundido con ojos consumidos en el miedo de la poca luz de donde estaba después de ese sueño que había tenido, aun para su joven mente, por lo que sea que haya sentido en esa dimensión. Sabia que quizás podría volver esa cosa en la oscuridad, pero se calmaba con el pensar de que solo era un sueño y no había muerto . - Tranquilo, no querrás sufrir otro ataque como el que tuviste -. Decía Akane deteniendo a Alex con su mano en su hombro acostando al niño devuelta a la cama esperando que este se calme sintiendo su presencia. - Prende la luz! Prendela! Prendela ahora! - Alex se retorcía y se movía tratando de que Akane lo soltara para poder prender la luz o al menos largarse a un lugar con luz. Era extraño ver esa actitud para Akane, no había visto a alguien asustado de la oscuridad de tal manera, era normal que un niño le tenga miedo a la manera de que solo se encogería en sus cobijas. Pero al punto de lo que parecía incluso quería golpear, empujar, lo que sea que fuera para que ella solo prendiera la luz ya era algo que no había visto, no desde hace mucho tiempo. - Esta bien! Esta bien! Solo cálmate! - Akane prendió el resto de las luces del cuarto y volvió enseguida a calmar a Alex. El niño se calmaba despacio pero aun agarrando aire rápidamente pero manteniendo sus movimientos tranquilos.

- Alex... Qué te paso allí afuera? Como terminaste allí fuera cerca del bosque? - Alex mira sorprendido a Akane recordando que el solo recordaba dormir y despertar en esa enfermería pero nunca jamas caminar fuera de donde estaba mas que en los pasillos de el orfanato de aquella dimensión. - A que te refieres? Si pase el día acostado en mi habitación durmiendo! - Decía Alex eufórico sin querer pensar de que lo que haya echo inconscientemente tuviera algo que ver con su sueño. - Te contare pero yo necesito que te quedes aquí a descansar hasta que te sientas calmado, OK? - Dijo Akane. - Esta bien... -.

- Bien, te contare... Me dirigía como siempre a la sala de maestros donde los maestros y tutores podían descansar de el trabajo tomando te y café mientras conversaban. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino pasaste a lado mio, te salude aunque parecías distraído mirando a los alrededores explorando como cuando habías llegado aquí así que no tome mucha importancia, excepto que... tus ojos. Tus ojos no se veían normales, parecían asustados y expandidos como si fuera un alce cegado por las luces de un auto acompañado de tu manera de caminar que se volvía cada vez mas nerviosa como si tus rodillas se petrificaran. Cuando ya había llegado a fuera de la puerta de la sala trate de detenerte y preguntar que te pasaba pero cuando toque tu hombro... Sentí algo que... Te detuviste, giraste tu cabeza sonriendo y me dijiste que estabas bien y volviste a caminar en los pasillos. Solo me quede mirando como te ibas recordando esa frialdad que sentí. Cuando había acabado de descansar y me dirigía a la puerta, yo junto a los maestros, tutores y niños escuchamos golpes y gritos dentro de el cuarto de mantenimiento. Nos reunimos todos fuera de el cuarto tratando de entrar allí mientras que el resto que eran los niños observaban. Cuando abrimos la puerta te acercabas rápidamente a la puerta donde empujando a unos cuantos corrías en los pasillos como si escaparas de algo, dirigiéndote a la salida. Corrimos tratando de alcanzarte y cuando salimos te encontramos parado cerca de los arboles del bosque mirando con temor a lo lejano, como si hubieras visto alguna criatura entre los arboles. Corrí queriendo ir a ayudarte pero cuando te habías dado la vuelta tu mirada se desvanecía y colapsaste. Yo y otros tutores te sostuvimos hablándote para que dieras una respuesta de consciencia pero tu nariz empezó a brotar sangre y tuvimos que llamar a los enfermeros de el orfanato. - Alex al oír esto solo se queda callado y se acuesta de nuevo en su cama y Akane con algo de preocupación le pregunta si se sentía bien en el orfanato, si no tenia problemas, pero el negó eso.

_Tu estarás bajo mi voluntad. Has que ese ganado nos deje solos._

Akane mirando unos últimos momentos a Alex, el le pide que lo deje solo. Observando la cara atónita de Alex con extrañes, se acercaba a la salida y como es de costumbre suya, cerraba cariñosamente la puerta para que no molestara a la gente dentro.

_Ah... solos finalmente._

Alex se cubría con sus cobijas asustado mientras unos tentáculos se expandían a espaldas suyas liberando oscuridad, devorando toda luz alrededor de el.

_Dulces sueños, Alex..._

Ya apunto de que la oscuridad devorara la habitación, una extremidad punteada y afilada rompió un foco dejando el lugar totalmente a oscuras.

_No lo arruines esta vez Alex..._

Otra vez lo mismo había sucedido solo que no soñó en esa dimensión, esta vez solo había aparecido en clases o al menos lo que quedaba de tiempo en ella. La campana había sonado y todos salían de los salones para disfrutar su día en el orfanato. El caminaba junto a Marko, mientras el hablaba, Alex no prestaba caso a las palabras del chico, solo caminaba y trataba de analizar lo que era ese sueño y lo que había en el. - Qué si vamos a el comedor con unos amigos para que los conozcas? de todos modos sigues siendo el nuevo aquí y no siempre estaremos yo y Tomoo contigo, no crees? Y no hablas con nadie, no querrás volverte como la niña con los cuernos. - A Alex se le rompe su burbuja de sueño y voltea a Marko sin saber de lo que hablaba. - Ah... Nada, solo si querías ir con unos amigos a comer algo -. Dijo Marko. - Si, pero... hay algo que tengo que hacer primero. - Dice Alex mientras se detenían en una ventana que dirigía la vista a el patio de el orfanato donde los niños jugaban y conversaban entre ellos. - Bueno, y que es mas importante antes de ir conmigo. - Alex dirigió su vista a la ventana observando a la distancia a Kaede sentada sola en un banco del patio y el otro niño le seguía la mirada hasta ver el blanco de Alex. - Ah, ya veo. Quieres tratar de acercarte a ella. Bueno, solo te digo que es mala idea hacerlo - Le dice a Alex con tono de poca fe a las acciones de Alex - Porque? -.

- Sera quizás porque si no te ganas el rechazo de ella te ganaras el de todos los niños de aquí y acabaras incluso, quizás, peor que ella o que tal vez te haga algún daño? Yo preferiría no intentarlo -. - Oye, tal vez no es tan mala como parece. Y si incluso puede y te agrade a ti? - Alex y Marko volvieron a caminar en el orfanato mientras discutían la idea si hablar con ella o no era buena idea. Alex ya lo había intentado sin ningún resultado aparente pero tampoco fueron resultados negativos como la gente cree que sera si conviven con ella. Solo seria de que se acostumbrara a la presencia de otros. - Bueno, has lo que quieras, me avisas si logras algo, te espero en el comedor. Ah, y cuidado con Tomoo, si te ve junto a ella probablemente te incluya en una maldades -. - No te preocupes, lo tendré, pero prométeme que si logro que me hable y te la presento no vas a incluir temas incómodos para ella, si? -.

Marko se despidió de Alex y siguió su camino al comedor. Ya Alex dirigiéndose a el patio otra vez en una segunda oportunidad con ella, el ambiente era el mismo: ella sola sentada, plantas verdes húmedas por el rocío iluminando un poco el ambiente con el reflejo y una atmósfera que parecía rodear a los dos juntos en un solo lugar.

_No lo arruines!_

Alex trato de no pensar en la voz de la oscuridad y solo tratar de acercarse a ella con algo de peso en sus rodillas. Esta vez se sentó junto a ella, tratando de sacarle algún tema de conversación pero el silencio que ella mantenía no se la ponía fácil a el chico. Paso un tiempo así deseando que algo, lo que fuera, lograra hacer que algo de interés pase.

Mirando a sus manos mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y columpiando sus pies esperaba, sacando una que otra pregunta o manera de iniciar una conversación de manera torpe sin ningún resultado pero al menos ella no se había ido ¿Acaso sera que por fin ella a comprendido que el no era una amenaza? ¿Por fin el seria capaz de acercarse de manera lenta pero mas efectiva a ella? Estas preguntas pasaban en la cabeza de el muchacho mientras pensaba algo que decir.

Para suerte o infortunio de Alex, una niña de la misma edad que Kaede se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa inocente y vivaz. Alex observo que conforme se acercaba ella, Kaede cambio su mirada sin emociones a una sonrisa observando como la niña se acerca. Kaede se levantó a saludar a la pequeña y esta le respondió el saludo, Alex observaba ciertas características de ella que quizás eran la clave para poder acercarse a la silenciosa Kaede, como que tenia un aura y aspecto alegre y un poco infantil pero de tal manera que su presencia podía alegrarte el día. Tenia dos coletas detrás de su cabello, y unos ojos y pelo cafés acompañados de una reconfortante sonrisa. Al momento que ella termino de saludar, observo que ella ya tenia compañía y de manera amigable decidió hablarle a el chico.

- Quién es tu nuevo amigo? No lo había visto por aquí antes? - Pregunta a Kaede. - El? No es nadie. Solo es un niño nuevo que ingresaron -. - Vamos, no seas tan fría. Quizás es alguien amigable después de todo. ¿Como te llamas? -. Alex se levanto de su asiento para poder responder a la joven, al empezar a charlar, a ella se le ocurrió la idea de que Alex podría acompañarlas y poder conocer a nuevas amigas pero el recordó que tenia planeado ir con Marko a comer y conocer a sus amigos así que tuvo que declinar la proposición.

en respuesta la niña pregunto si podían las dos acompañarlo a el entonces, quizás y sea una buena oportunidad para Kaede conocer a mas gente como a Alex. Alex acepto de buena gana pero el problema era si Kaede deseaba ir, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ella no era muy sociable pero su amiga la miro con unos ojos como de perrito rogando con una sonrisa acompañándolo mientras sostenía la mano de Kaede. La joven solo suspira y acepta, con una pequeña sonrisa a su gran amiga que no le podía negar nada. Se dirigían a el comedor, y Kaede al parecer quería mantener su distancia de Alex, pero el ignoraba eso y trataba de seguir con su camino con las dos niñas detrás. - Así que... ¿Cual es tu nombre? -. Le pregunto Alex a la amiga. - Soy Noriko. Aunque puedes llamarme Nori si quieres, mis amigos me dicen así -.

- Esta bien, Nori. Desde hace cuanto que la conoces? -. Noriko posiciona su mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar en el tiempo. - Kaede y yo nos hicimos amigas hace unos cuantos días. Unos niños tontos trataron de humillar a Kaede. Me alegro de haber estado allí y detener eso. Después de eso nos juntamos, y hablamos y después nos volvimos amigas. No puedo creer aveces que la molestan por tonterías. Ella es una muy buena amiga cuando la conoces, enserio -. Conversaron en el camino aunque Kaede paso el tiempo en silencio siguiéndolos.

Cuando Alex ya tenia su mano en la puerta de entrada a el comedor, Kaede tiro ligeramente el brazo de su amiga. Tenia una expresión depresiva de ver, una cara nerviosa y asustada, tenia miedo de entrar y ser juzgada como lo habían echo antes con ella, era como un cachorro asustado. - Kaede, qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? - pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz. - Es que... Yo... No me siento segura de entrar -.

- Descuida, no pasara nada malo. Si alguien se le ocurre hacerte algo yo te ayudare y Alex también, No es así? - Ella y Kaede se le quedaron observando a el chico esperando una respuesta. Alex dirigió sus ojos a los de Kaede y tuvo un contacto con ella al verla en ese estado. Sabia que era algo fría y ya sabia también que tenia problemas con socializar pero, en los ojos vio que era como un cachorro abandonado en las nieves esperando a que alguien acuda a sus llamados de ayuda, eso ya pudo ver lo muy claro, verla de manera tan vulnerable.

Asintió con la cabeza y le extendió su brazo para que supiera que estaría protegida, esta se sorprende un poco pero le responde en una pequeña sonrisa de confianza. Al entrar los tres, Marko y sus amigos estaban sentados hablando entre si, pero al voltear a los tres chicos que habían entrado, estos sorprendidos al ver a Alex y Kaede agarrados de una mano pero Marko fue el mas sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo pero Marko ya tenia sus planes para rompe el silencio. - Wow, Alex. Apenas la conoces y ya son pareja, no se que vio de ti, pero has de ser bueno con las chicas como para que este contigo -. Marko de manera burlona trato de romper el silencio e hizo que Alex y Kaede en duda se miraron mutuamente y bajaron su vista a sus manos y rápidamente se soltaron de las manos dejando sus caras rojas con timidez y algo de sonrojo - Vamos, solo era una broma. Vengan, siéntense aquí -.

Una niña que era menor de los que estaban en el cuarto, se acercaba con una tetera y unas tazas de lado. Sirvió elegantemente té a cada uno de los pequeños en la mesa y finalmente se sentó junto a ellos. Habían 7 jóvenes en total Marko, Alex, Kaede, Noriko y los demás, que los 3 ya eran personas que Alex conocía, y las otras cinco personas eran; una pequeña de cabello lacio que cubrían sus oídos exponiendo la frente con una diadema decorativa en la cabeza, grandes ojos purpuras y unas cejas finas. Otro era un chico de ojos cansados con ojeras y un pelo que cubría un ojo, y una pequeña cola corta de pelo. El tercero era de aspecto alegre, pelo corto castaño y ojos cafés, un poco mayor que el resto. Y el ultimo era el mas mayor de ellos, a finales de catorce años, 2 años mas para que lo sacaran de el orfanato, tenia un pelo largo y negro como la noche y una pequeña barba corta en linea vertical debajo de el labio inferior.

- Bueno, este es mi amigo Alex de el que les hablaba, junto a dos amigas suyas - Dijo Marko. - Hola, Mi nombre es Noriko y ella es Kaede, es lindo conocerlos - Kaede tímida recorría su mirada en ellos analizando sus caras, observando si serán personas buenas o no.

- Mi nombre es Kokoro, es un placer conocerlos! - Respondió la pequeña. - Mi nombre es Ibuki, también es bueno conocerlos - Continuo el chico con una expresión sonriente cansada. - Y así el otro chico Kevin con su alegre sonrisa saludo - Yo soy Jackie. Así es como me dicen -.

- Hmmm... Se siente bien tu amiga? La veo un poco tímida - Pregunto Ibuki. - Es un poco tímida es todo. Quizás ustedes ya la conozcan - Respondió Noriko. - Escuchamos los rumores de ella y la vemos a distancia, pero nunca conocerla así de cerca - Aquel comentario hizo que Kaede se sintiera un retraída de ellos pero de todos modos se quedo a escucharlos. - Para mi a pesar de eso creo que es linda y mas con esos cuernos - Kevin trato de animar un poco el ambiente e hizo que Kaede se sonrojara un poco ya que no se esperaba algo si.

- E-eso crees? - Dijo nerviosa Kaede. - Yo también creo que se ve linda, quisiera tener unos cuernos como esos - Respondió Kokoro sonriente. - Bueno ya que la mataran con su timidez -. Kaede empezó a tener comentarios de todos aprobando como era y que se veía bien con esos cuernos aun a pesar de que esos cuernos fueron el causante de todos sus problemas haciendo que crean que sea un demonio pero por fin mas personas la aceptaban y no le temían. Los chicos comenzaron a charlar sobre como les fue en su día, cosas que harían después, cosas de niños. Kaede los miraba a ellos viendo como compartían sus alegrías con ella, observo a Alex como charlaba con los demás y este le da una mirada devuelta a Kaede y se observan por unos momentos a los ojos y sonríe. Bajaron los nervios de Kaede al ver esa sonría, sentir que tenia confianza en ellos y que serian sus aliados. Le devuelve una sonrisa igual y se une a la charla de ellos.

El tiempo paso, se habían ido a el cuarto de Noriko a jugar entre ellos. Ya era un poco tarde y los chicos ya se preparaban para regresar a sus habitaciones e ir a dormir.

- Alex, ya hay que regresar a la habitación, ya es tarde - Dijo Marko. - Te alcanzo después, tomare agua antes de ir - Respondió Alex. - Bueno pero no tardes demasiado, no querrás problemas por llegar tarde de nuevo a clases -.

Alex ya iba de camino a su habitación aunque se demoraba un poco por la oscuridad de el pasillo que le daba pavor y detenía sus rodillas un poco. A paso lento trataba y trataba de llegar a su habitación, cada vez un poco mas cerca. Pero para su mala suerte la noche le tenia otros planes, Alex sintió como algo toco su hombro y al voltear observo que era Tomoo y lo empujo contra la pared sosteniéndolo de el cuello - Te advertí que no debías juntarte con esa fenómeno - Tomoo apretaba cada vez mas y mas el pequeño cuello de Alex contra la pared con los intentos fallidos de zafarse de el.

Ya casi Alex desvaneciéndose a falta de aire, fue rematado con un duro puño sobre el estomago haciendo que Alex caiga a el suelo perdiendo aire - Si te vuelvo a ver junto a ella te haré lo que debían de hacerle a ella hace mucho tiempo - Tomoo se alejo de la escena y el chico se quedo en el suelo unos minutos hasta que pudiera volver a pararse.

_Ganado sucio... Levántate y acaba con el!_

Aun si la voz en su mente le mandara atacar el luchaba para no obedecer, recupero sus fuerzas y regreso a su habitación donde observo por unos instantes a Tomoo dormido, vulnerable a que lo que fuera que desearan hacer.

_Quiebra lo Alex... Es débil! ahora, hazlo!_

Se echo en su cama ignorando los mandatos de la oscuridad y trato de dormir con las voces en el. Cada día veía a Kaede, cada día pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, y cada día recibía una paliza de Tomoo y su pequeño grupo de amigos, como que también empezaba a ser marginado por el resto por juntarse con Kaede y recibir varias humillaciones junto con sus amigos. Pero el que era el mas mayor y los otros se hartaron de eso y cuando uno de ellos era molestado por Tomoo, el que estuviera cerca auxiliaba a su compañero. Ya era algo cotidiano entre ellos tener que ser tratados así, ya era como un juego para ellos. Pero cada día también se ganaba el cariño de Kaede y el junto su otra amiga y ella formaron un grupo de mejores amigos.

Todo iba tranquilamente con Alex paseando en los jardines de el orfanato hasta que Noriko le dice que la siga. Alex no entendía porque e intento preguntar pero ella solo respondía que era algo que debía saber en privado. Entraron a una habitación donde Kaede estaba sentada junto con un perro en sus brazos, el perro salto y brinco sobre Alex con su lengua fuera. - No se supone que los perros no son permitidos aquí en el orfanato? -.

- Por favor no le digas a nadie, me encontré el perro fuera de el orfanato, hambriento. Necesito que me ayuden solo con darle de comer, mi comida no alcanza para el y temo que lo encuentren -. - No lo se - Respondió Alex un poco dudoso. - Por favor - La pequeña sostuvo las manos de Alex y lo miro a los ojos con una cara rogando. Dio un suspiro y acepto, la niña sonrió y abrazo a Alex haciendo que este se enrojeciera. - Gracias por querer ayudarme, sabia que podía contar con ustedes -.

- Los otros pueden saber de el perro? - Pregunto Alex. - Si pero nadie mas que ellos pueden saber si no lo echaran y volverá a estar solo - Respondió Kaede. - Bueno descuida, no le pasara nada. Nos encargaremos de cuidarlo contigo -. La niña volvió a agradecer a el chico y volvió a sus actividades normales de el día. Le aviso a los otros sobre el perro y en ese mismo día se reunieron en cuarto de Kokoro para poder ver al perro. Jugaron con el perro un tiempo y Kaede les explico la situación a ellos, aceptaron y ofrecieron compartir sus alimentos para que ella y el perro pudieran comer. Decidieron esconder el perro por turnos para que no sospecharan sobre el perro y no se quedara solo fuera hasta el siguiente día.

**Mañana siguiente.**

_Mmm... Dulce brisa fría de la muerte.._

Alex se levanto como siempre arreglándose poco en ese sábado libre de clases. Vio que Marko estaba dormido y Tomoo no estaba en su cama, que no le podría importar menos a el o a otra persona, teniendo así una mañana tranquila.

Se dirigía a el comedor por algo de jugo para poder empezar el día pero escucho unas discusiones dentro de un cuarto, se acerco con cuidado y deslizo la puerta dejando una pequeña abertura para observar que sucedía. Tomoo, el con 2 chicos. Uno mantenía contenida a Kaede y otro sostenía el perro tirando de la piel de su espalda con Tomoo delante suyo. - Déjenlo ir! Paren! - Kaede clamaba por el perro que no le hicieran daño pero Tomoo no le importaba un carajo lo que a ella y a ese perro le pasara aun si un camión los atropellara, tenia una piedra sostenida en su mano, Alex temía que lo que fuera a hacer con esa piedra hiciera algo mas que solo herirla . - Esta es la primera vez que te veo preocupada -. Dijo Tomoo - Tu nunca lloras o ríes, eso es horripilante - Continuo diciendo otro niño después de que Tomoo hablara.

- Llora! Llora y ruega! Si no lo haces... Lastimaremos a el perro en vez de ti - La chica no se deja amedrentar por ellos y solo le responde con una patada a el estomago. - Como te atreves... Sácale la mierda a golpes a ese perro! -. - Para! - Lucy observa como arrojan a el perro de una patada a la pared y escuchaba como el perro chillaba de el dolor - Vaya, en vez de ir directamente a ti, esto parece ser mas efectivo. Mantén lo quieto - Tomoo se acercaba a el perro levantando su piedra deseando romperle los huesos a el perro. La niña por otra parte observaba precipitada lo que tenia en mente Tomoo.

El chico entro a el cuarto a tratar de pararlo pero eran dos los que tenia que enfrentar y Alex solo uno y nunca a tenido experiencia peleando. Le hizo frente a los dos chicos, y Tomoo ya por fin se había cansado de ese niño. Sin problema alguno atrapo a Alex y lo sostuvo mientras que el otro niño golpeaba a Alex en la cabeza, estomago, costillas dejándolo fuera. - Te advertí sobre lo que pasaría, ahora sufrirás junto con ella y ese estúpido perro! -.

_Dame su alma, Alex..._

Antes de que reaccionara a su voluntad, Alex tomo un florero que estaba en una mesa y golpeo a ambos niños con ella, dejando a uno inconsciente y a Tomoo de rodillas aturdido tocando su herida.

_Si, Alex! Sigue! Golpea a el perro infiel!_

Al tener consciencia de sus acciones soltó el florero y trato de pedirle perdón. Tomoo toco su herida y enfureció al ver que sangraba. - Eres un hijo de puta! - Tomoo con la piedra que tenia la uso contra Alex de la misma manera que la tenia en espera con el perro. - Te dije que te mataría si te involucrabas con ella! Ahora si pagaras! - Golpeo con la piedra una y otra vez la cabeza de el chico abriéndola, manchando de sangre sus manos, cada golpe hacia mover las manos de Alex mientras que este le destruía su cráneo hasta que quedo frío e inmóvil en el suelo. - Maldita sea Tomoo! te has pasado! - El otro chico restante soltó a Kaede - El se las busco, el sabia lo que le vendría encima si seguía haciendo el idiota junto a ella -.

Kaede de rodillas observaba como la sangre brotaba de la cabeza abierta de Alex, ver a uno de sus mejores amigos morir en frente de ella y no poder hacer nada la hizo llorar unas lagrimas con un fuerte nudo en la garganta queriendo matar de una manera inenarrable a Tomoo. Noriko la "amiga" de Kaede aparece en la escena poniendo sus manos en la boca al ver semejante brutalidad. - Eres un maldito salvaje Tomoo! - Noriko también quería llorar pero mas era el echo de el terror de ver sangre y muerte a su corta edad lo que le provocaba eso, corrió hacia Tomoo tratando de golpearlo con sus débiles puños pero este sin pensárselo dos veces, pega una bofetada contra la niña dejándola de rodillas impactada por ver lo lejos que a llegado Tomoo, que el no sintiera nada aun después de matar a alguien.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerte como una de las victimas ahora! fue por tu culpa también que esto sucediera! - Le grito Tomoo. - Pero no era para que mataras a alguien inocente! - Kaede al escuchar los gritos de ella y oír que ella había traicionado la promesa de ella haciendo que causara eso la dejo fría. - Lo siento, no era mi intención que esto pasara! No podía hacer nada! Estaban contra mi y estaba nerviosa! Por favor, perdóname! Lo siento demasiado! - Aun si ella tratara de apelar a la sensibilidad de Kaede, era inútil. Ya la habían corrompido. Todo un escenario donde los niños lloran y la bestia ríe.

Varias cosas pasaron en mente de Kaede. Ahora nunca mas seria ella la que tendría que sufrir! Serán ellos los que sufran ahora!

- Cuando eres miserable... tu necesitas a alguien... incluso mas miserable que tu mismo... Los únicos que no son humanos.. Los únicos que no son humanos...-

**SON USTEDES!**

La sangre empezó a fluir en esa habitación. Todos los niños que quedaban habían sido decapitados. Todo el cuarto fue cubierto de sangre en cada pared y en cada esquina. Cuando la matanza termino y todos callaron, el único ruido fue el de la sangre chorreando gotas desde el techo al suelo.

_Dentro de ti... yo me alimento..._

_Dentro de ti... yo.. nazco..._

_No eres mas que mi marioneta..._

**Cuando la oscuridad caiga**

(Tema: watch?v=4rRDNVqTc5g)

_**Comentarios de el autor.**_

Hola todos, esta obra es echa con el puro fin de entretener y las obras usadas en este crossover son originales de Lynn Okamura(Elfen Lied) y Marc Silvestri(The Darkness/Darkness).

Les pido a todos que por favor comenten y hagan den su opinión para poder mejorar tanto como mi forma de escribir historias como mejorar la trama.

También pueden visitar mi deviant donde podrán ver bocetos de mis personajes tanto de el doujin como de otras historias que tengo planeadas para un futuro: whendarknessfalls4(punto)deviantart(punto)com

Gracias por dedicar su tiempo leyendo esto, significa mucho que se tomen la molestia de leer mi obra(aun en progreso) y espero les guste y opinen al respecto.


End file.
